


Auto-École

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Comedy, Driving, F/M, Fights, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Les Venturi ont du mal à conduire quand une MacDonald est présent.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Lizzie McDonald/Edwin Venturi, Nora McDonald/George Venturi
Kudos: 1





	Auto-École

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nag Alert](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569437) by blondie60669. 



George Venturi a laissé un soupir. D’habitude, il aimait se considérer comme un homme patient. Il était _avocat_ pour l’amour de Dieu ! Il était nécessaire qu’il soit patient. Mais vivre avec sa femme et son les enfants ont commencé à tester ses limites.

D’habitude, il avait la patience d’un saint. Mais cela ... c’était trop.

« Tournes à droite ici, ma chère. Et n’oublies pas ton clignotant. » Nora lui a rappelé, balayant d’emblée un peu de poussière du tableau de bord avec sa main.

« Je sais. » Il marmonna en clignotant et en changeant de voie.

« N’oublie pas de vérifier tes miroirs. » Elle creusait maintenant dans son sac à main, tirant un tube de rouge à lèvres après une minute.

« Je vérifie toujours mes miroirs. » George a commenté tourner brusquement autour d’un coin.

Il entendit son grognement et essaya de retenir un sourire des Venturi, en la regardant. Elle essuyait son rouge à lèvres taché.

« Attention autour des virages. » Elle a réprimandé, lui tirant un coup de feu un regard qui pourrait tuer.

« Va faire. » Il sourit à elle en prenant ses yeux hors de la route pendant moins d’une seconde. Mais elle a remarqué. Elle remarque toujours.

« Les yeux sur le trottoir. » Elle a craqué en remettant son rouge à lèvres dans son sac.

« Oui, madame… » George s’est contenté de se rendre sur le parking du théâtre.

* * *

« Der- _ek_! Garde les yeux sur la route et hors de cette blonde ! » Casey s’est cassé du siège du passager.

Derek Venturi s’est cogné la tête dans le siège en produisant un grognement bas. Si c’était quelqu’un d’autre que Casey, il aurait arrêté la voiture et l’aurait fait marcher. Mais s’il faisait cela à la brune assise à côté de lui, il serait sûrement puni pendant une semaine.

« En fait, c’était une rousse. » Il a corrigé l’accélération pour un feu jaune.

« Arrête ! » Casey criard serrant sur l’accoudoir ses yeux claqué fermé. « C’était un feu jaune ! »

« Euh, Case, je sais que tu ne conduises pas souvent, mais rouge c’est lui que signifie arrêter. » Il sourit, saisissant sa main dans la sienne.

Bien qu’elle ait essayé de le combattre, elle a finalement abandonné et juste détendu dans son siège ouvrant un œil.

« Jaune signifie ralentir. » Elle a dit en regardant leurs mains bizarrement. « Ne signifie pas accélérer. »

« J’ai dû lire un livre différent. » Il a commenté, serrant sa main.

Casey regarda Derek, son expression illisible. Derek a évité ses yeux de la route vers elle, habilement tisser à travers la circulation. Elle a pris sa main dans les deux de la sienne, en comparant la taille.

Sa main était petite et délicate. Doux au toucher. Tout le contraire de ses grandes mains marquées au hockey. Elle a frotté les callosités sur ses doigts de ses années à la pratique de la guitare.

Cet échange dura moins d’une minute alors qu’elle laissa tomber la main et le regarda, une lueur présente dans son œil qui n’avait pas été là auparavant.

« Les deux mains sur le volant. » Elle lui rappela, se retournant pour regarder en arrière par sa fenêtre.

Derek rit doucement et fit ce qu’on lui disait.

* * *

« Allez Ed ! » Lizzie gémit. « J’ai besoin d’être au match à cinq heures. »

« Lizzie… » Edwin a calmement pris une respiration avant de vérifier son compteur de vitesse. Comme il l’avait soupçonné qu’il allait déjà cinq miles au-dessus de la limite de vitesse.

« Quoi ? » Sa tête a craqué pour le regarder.

« Je suis déjà en excès de vitesse. » La clé de Lizzie, il avait compris, tous tournaient sur le calme et direct. Crie-lui et elle est devenue pointilleuse.

« Oh, désolé. » Sa voix était sarcastique alors qu’elle commençait à jouer avec la radio. « J’ai oublié que ma grand-mère conduisait. »

Edwin roula les yeux. C’était comme ça depuis que Lizzie a échoué au test de ses chauffeurs et a été coincée avec un permis jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse planifier un autre temps d’essai.

Elle n’avait pas encore fait cela si Edwin, un grand conducteur malgré la malchance de ses parents, a été forcé de la conduire partout.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Liz. » Il a commencé, accélérant malgré lui. « Tu y arriverais à l’heure. »

« Pas si c’est toi qui conduises. » Elle a crié en claquant la tête à répétition sur sa fenêtre latérale. « Je vais me faire virer de l’équipe. »

« Très bien. » Edwin s’est accroché en s’arrêtant sur le bord de la route et claquant sur les pauses.

Lizzie le regarda confus. « Qu’est-ce que c’était ? » Elle avait l’air toute innocente avec ses yeux bleus larges et sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Si tu as juste te plaindre de ma conduite tout ce temps alors nous n’irons nulle part. » Il a sorti sa clé de l’allumage en la glissant dans sa poche et en montant hors de la voiture.

Comme il l’avait prédit Lizzie se précipita hors de son côté, se démêler de la ceinture de sécurité en premier. Edwin se pencha contre son côté de la voiture regardant fixement le trafic en mouvement rapide. Avant qu’il ne puisse cligner des yeux, elle sauta devant lui, suppliant ses yeux.

« S’il te plaît, Ed. » Elle faisait la moue légèrement ; profitant pleinement de cette situation Edwin saisit les boucles de ceinture avant de son jean et la tira vers lui. Elle tomba en lui parfaitement, inclinant la tête vers le haut à ce grand cadre. « J’ai besoin d’aller au jeu. »

« Non. » Edwin a répondu.

Sa lèvre inférieure rempli plus jusqu’à ce que quelque chose ait déclenché dans ses yeux. Sa moue a lentement commencé à se former dans un sourire soigneux digne de tout Venturi. Elle a traîné ses mains jusqu’à son torse se joignant à l’arrière de son cou. Cela a envoyé des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale comme il se pencha vers le bas pour appuyer sur un baiser à ses lèvres. Mais elle n’avait pas ça, tournant la tête pour que tout ce qu’il a, c’est sa joue. Il gémit en tirant son visage en arrière pour la regarder vers le bas.

Ses yeux brillaient comme elle a apporté ses lèvres à son cou, traînant baisers le long de sa clavicule. Il a laissé sortir petit gémissement que ses mains ont voyagé dans sa poitrine ... à sa poche. Après avoir sorti son prix, elle s’est éloignée de lui souriant. Edwin regarda elle comme elle pendait les clés en face de son visage.

« Tu gagnes. » Il a dit avant de marcher sur le côté passager.


End file.
